Such lamellar separators, which are also referred to as lamellar droplet separators, are known from the prior art and are used in various processes for separating liquid droplets from a liquid-charged fluid, in particular a gas flow. In power plants, such as solar or atomic power plants, effective separation of droplets from the wet steam decides the thermal efficiency of the plant. During the intermediate superheating of the steam after the expansion in the high-pressure turbine, it is thermodynamically advantageous to dry the wet steam before the superheating in the intermediate superheater and supply it to the condensate circuit. In so-called water separator superheaters, such lamellar separators are used to withdraw moisture from the liquid-charged fluid, in particular the wet steam. A relevant lamellar separator comprises a plurality (i.e., at least two) thin-walled profiles situated parallel to one another, the so-called lamellar profiles, which define a lamellar separation space and on the wall surfaces of which the liquid droplets are separated from the fluid flowing past. For example, reference is made to GB 1 408 928 A with respect to the prior art.